


Jealousy

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: Jealous & Insecure [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: Companion piece to Insecurity.   Jesus lowered his gaze from Maggie’s eyes to his hands. He couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut that he could never be her, that Daryl would never trust him as deeply or as inherently as he did Carol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know how else to post this except as its own standalone drabble????? it leads into _insecurity_ but i can't think of any way to add it into that fic without a weird awkward cut halfway through ;A;

Maggie was the first person to notice Jesus’s eyeing Carol and Daryl together. “Don’t take it personally,” she advised him, smiling at the look on his face. “They’ve been close since I’ve known them.”

Jesus lowered his gaze from Maggie’s eyes to his hands. He couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut that he could never be _her_ , that Daryl would never trust him as deeply or as inherently as he did Carol.

It was Carl who noticed next, telling Jesus, “Carol, Daryl, and I are the last ones of us left from the start.”

 _That_ caught Jesus’s attention. “What about your dad?”

Carl shook his head. “That doesn't matter. We were a part of a group on our way to Atlanta when we thought safe zones even still existed. The only ones of us left are me, Daryl, and Carol. Dad joined up with us later.”

“Is that why they’re so close?” Jesus asked.

Carl couldn’t hide the way he hesitated after Jesus spoke, but he answered with, “It’s not my place to say,” and left it at that.


End file.
